I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotary tillers, and more particularly to the field of rotary tillers having a device for moving the tiller along the ground. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of rotary tillers having a hand operated lever device for moving the tiller along the ground. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of rotary tillers having a hand operated lever for moving the tiller along the ground and a depth control device.
II. Prior Art Statement
Rotary tillers powered by an internal combustion engaine have long been known. Devices for moving the tiller along the ground generally include the action of the tiller blade engaging the earth to urge the tiller forward. In some designs the tiller has powered wheels to engage the ground and urge the tiller in the proper direction for translation over the ground.
Devices for controlling the depth to which the ground is tilled which have been disclosed in the part include a rod or foot attached to the rear end of the tiller engaging the solid ground beneath the tilled soil to control the depth to which the tiller blades engage the earth. Another prior device for controlling the depth to which the tiller blades engage the earth includes adjusting the height of the tillers ground engaging wheels relative to the tiller blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,353 discloses a rotary tiller having a ground engaging foot at the rear end of the tiller which is adjustable to vary the depth to which the cutter blades till the earth. This invention also discloses ground engaging wheels which are adjustable relative to the tiller blades to vary the depth to which they till the earth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,514 discloses a rotary tiller device which includes a foot behind the tiller which is attached to a frame for controlling the depth to which the tiller blades engage the earth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,135 discloses a rotary tiller employing a tapered augur mechanism which is self propelled. The augur desposits the tilled earth to the sides of the tiller to form rows in the earth as the tiller passes thereover.
None of the above cited Unites States patents disclose a travel attachment for a rotary tiller employing a manually operated lever device for laterally moving the tiller along the ground. None of the above listed United States patents disclose a depth attachment comprising a ground engaging horizontal foot attached to the frame of the tiller and disposed forward of the tiller blades.